


No Rampage

by ADDButterfly



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Anal, Episode: s04e01 Rampage, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: Cold Case. Season 4, Episode 1. 'Rampage'Cameron and Neal decide not to listen to Tina.
Relationships: Cameron Coulter/Neal Hanlon
Comments: 1





	No Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a roleplay I did with a friend over 10 years ago. We had always wished that Neal and Cameron had not listened to Tina and didn't gun down everyone in the mall. So this is our take on that episode.

  
"Wanna make a porn film?" a teary but slightly hysterical Tina asked. "Bow chica wow wow," she chuckled darkly, her eyes insane.   
  
Cameron huffed and looked at Neal, "Girl is seriously tweaked."   
  
"Or I could film you killing everyone. I mean, you're always saying it so why don't you just do it already." Tina was getting hyped up, her breathing getting faster.   
  
Neal looked at Cameron, unsure and wanting to leave badly. "Ok dude, let's get out of here." He reached up and carefully grabbed onto Cameron's arm.   
  
Cameron looked over to his friend and could tell that he wanted to leave, so he nodded his head. "Right. Let's get outta here."

:::::  
  
They made it back to Cameron's house about half an hour later, going straight up to his room even though his parents were gone for the weekend. Looking over his CDs for something to put on he asked, "So what do you wanna do?"   
  
Neal looked down at the bed and shivered. "That girl seriously creeped me out. I... I was about to do it, too." He sat down on the bed and laid back, "Would you have done it?"   
  
Cameron gave up on the CDs and sat down at his desk, turning it to face the bed. "If you had decided to go through with it, then yeah. We stick together, right? Hell, I would have followed through with the porno idea if you wanted to," he laughed.   
  
Neal laughed softly, looking down, his cheeks pinking a little. "Only if she wouldn't be there, yeah, I would too." He sat up and looked his best friend in the eyes, "Would you really? We don't have a camera or anything, but... we could still have fun."   
  
Cameron raised an eyebrow and looked Neal over from head to toe.   
  
"What, you a fucking faggot now?" he asked even as he stood up and started to strip.   
  
Neal bit his lip, and pulled his shirt up, "Does it bother you if I told you that... I only like you? No one else." His shirt was thrown onto the floor. He stood up and looked at his friend's chest. "I'm glad you don't have hair, except for the treasure trail," he grinned as he reached over and teased the hair a little.   
  
Cameron smirked as he reached down and unbuckled his belt before undoing his pants and pushing them down. He kicked off his shoes and pants as he reached down and tugged at his half hard cock.   
  
"I think I like the idea of you only liking me."   
  
Neal pulled down his pants and boxers. He grabbed his soft cock and started to shake it to wake it up. He laughed, "Remember when we were 14 and tried to figure out who was bigger?" Neal walked up to Cameron and rubbed his nose against the other teen's cheek.   
  
Cameron laughed and reached out to grab Neal's cock and give it a few strokes. "We were even back then, but I have a feeling I'm bigger now." He turned his head and captured his best friend's lips with his own, hungrily kissing him.   
  
Neal let out a gasping moan, reaching down with one hand and grasping Cameron's cock. "Nah. Yours is fatter now, but mine is longer." He lightly thrust his hips so his cock slid against Cameron's.   
  
Cameron ran his hands down Neal's back before he reached his ass and grabbed onto it tightly. "So you gonna let my fat cock into your tight ass?" he whispered into his ear and bit it lightly.   
  
"I... don't know. Wouldn't that make us gay?" Neal was still hard, and he did want Cameron to fuck him, but he didn't want it to end badly. "Will we still be friends after this?" He gripped the cock in his hand a little tighter and twisted teasingly.   
  
"Yeah man, we'll still be friends. Just... you know... friends with benefits," Cameron groaned out and thrust into Neal's hand.   
  
Neal bit his lip nervously and went down to his knees, looking up at Cameron. "Do you like this?" he asked right before sucking on the head of the fat cock.   
  
Cameron moaned and his hands gripped Neal's head. Swallowing hard, he looked down and had to force himself not to thrust when he saw his friend's lips wrapped around his hard dick.   
  
Neal's cock was leaking as he started to move his mouth up and down the hot, pink cock. He pulled off and stood up, his nipples tight and hard. His cock bobbed and bounced.   
  
"Bed?" he asked and pointed at Cameron's comfy bed.   
  
Cameron didn't bother answering, he simply pushed Neal down onto it and climbed on top of him. Reaching over into his nightstand drawer he pulled out a bottle of lotion and put it next to Neal's head.   
  
Neal swallowed and looked at the lotion, "Are you sure lotion will be ok, man? "Cause in pornos they use lube." He gave a sheepish smile, "You probably don't have any, do you dude?" He reached and grabbed the bottle, squirted some on his fingers, and then grasped Cameron's cock, slicking it up.   
  
"Of course I don't. I'm not some homo who planned to fuck a guy. And chicks don't need lube when I'm around," Cameron said with a cocky smile. "So now what? I just put it in?"   
  
Neal gave Cameron a wide eyed look, "Dude, if you ever plan on just sticking in it maybe we shouldn't do it. You're supposed to use your fingers and stretch me out."   
  
"No way, man, we're doing this. My cock is as hard as a rock and I need to fuck something." Cameron grabbed the bottle of lotion from his friend and slicked up some of his fingers. After assuring himself that he added enough, he spread Neal's cheeks and slowly inserted a finger.   
  
Neal closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He squeezed his hole around Cameron's finger, surprised it didn't really hurt. "Another?"   
  
Cameron nodded and pulled his finger out before pushing it back in with a second. His fingers moved in and out slowly while he made sure to keep an eye on Neal's face to make sure it didn't hurt too bad. Becoming daring, he sissored his fingers and rubbed against the walls. When he curved his fingers he was surprised to find a small nub and he rubbed against it harder to find out what it was.   
  
Neal let out a cry, his back arching and his cock throbbing, on the edge of orgasm. "Holy fuck, bro! That felt amazing," he gasped. He shifted his hips to take in Cameron's fingers more.   
  
"I guess it's like a g-spot for guys," Cameron said and shrugged. "Do I need to add more fingers? Or is this good enough?"   
  
"Just add one more to be sure," Neal sighed. "Do you want me to turn over onto my stomach?"   
  
"Uh, I don't know," Cameron paused as he thought about it. "Would it be easier for you or something?"  
  
Neal bit his lip, "I just thought you might prefer that way, so you can imagine I'm a girl or something. And you won't have to look at my cock." He shrugged, "It won't bother me or anything." When actually, it would have really bothered him, but he didn't want to freak out his best and only friend.   
  
"I'm fucking you, not some chick, so why would I want to imagine one?" Cameron asked as if he was offended. Without waiting for a reply he added a third finger and went back to finger fucking his friend.   
  
Neal moaned as he tried to think about what Cameron was saying, "I wasn't sure, bro... I don't want to lose you as a friend." He squeezed tightly on the fingers and gasped. "Stop for a minute, I don't wanna cum right now," he laughed breathlessly. After a moment, he nodded for Cameron to go in. "I'm ready."   
  
Cameron nodded and moved up the bed so he was face to face with Neal. Reaching down with one hand, he grabbed his cock and moved it to his friend's hole. He held his breath as he slowly pushed in, only breathing again when he was fully seated inside. "Holy fuck you are so fucking tight and hot," he moaned.   
  
"Oh... oh my God." Neal groaned, his head falling back onto the pillow. "Move, please move." He reached up and pulled Cameron's head down for a deep kiss, his tongue pressing into his friends mouth.   
  
As they kissed hungrily, Cameron started to move in and out of Neal. He started out slowly, but soon the pleasure became too much and he started to move faster and harder. Pulling his lips away from Neal's, he started to pant and groan. "Fuck, man!"   
  
Neal was gasping, his heart pounding. The friction of Cameron's hot cock in his hole was making a delicious burn. "You're killing me here, man. Give me a hand." He gave a grin as he reached down and teased the head of his cock.   
  
Cameron snorted at the ridiculous pun, but reached down and gripped Neal's cock none the less. He continued to fuck his best friend hard and fast as he jerked him off as long as he could, but soon enough it became too much. "Gonna cum!"   
  
"Yeah, cum for me. I wanna feel you shoot in me," Neal hissed, his cock throbbing as he reached his own orgasm, ropes of cum shooting onto their bellies.   
  
Cameron couldn't hold back any longer when he saw Neal's cock jerk in his hand and cum, as well as the muscle around his own dick gripping him tighter then ever. With a loud groan, he came as deep into his friend as he could, his hips thrusting a few more times before he collapsed to the side, panting for breath.   
  
Neal started to laugh. "Dude, that was amazing." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "My ass hurts now," he chuckled. "But it was soooo worth it." He turned on his side and put his arm on Cameron's hip.   
  
"I can't believe you enjoyed getting your ass pounded," Cameron laughed. "But yeah, that was pretty good for me too."   
  
Neal shrugged, he didn't think there was really anything wrong with it. "Dude, if your gonna be homophobic maybe we shouldn't do it anymore. Maybe I am a fag, gay, queer... whatever. I don't think I can just be friends with benefits." He looked away, ashamed.   
  
Cameron remained silent for a while, thinking about everything. Finally, after about half an hour, he spoke. "We swore to stuck together, right? So if you wanna be more then friends, then I can do that."  
  
Neal went breathless, his eyes closing, resting his forehead against Cameron's shoulder. "Thanks, bro. I... I don't know what I would have done if you stopped being my only bud." He looked into his best friends eyes and kissed him deeply.   
  
Cameron smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend.   
  
  
**The End.**


End file.
